YOU ARE SO BEAUTIFUL
by LovePanda2T
Summary: Kris selalu merasa senang ketika hari Sabtu sore tiba karena ia bisa memperhatikan pemuda panda itu dari beranda apartment-nya. Dan hal itu membuat hidupnya perlahan-lahan hanya berpusat padanya. Kristao / Taoris


YOU ARE SO BEAUTIFUL

Author : Love Panda [Mika]

Pairing : Kristao / Taoris

Cast : EXO

Genre : Romance, Fluff

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh milik diri mereka sendiri. Saya tak memiliki hak apa-apa selain cerita ini.

Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, typo, dll

Summary :

Kris selalu merasa senang ketika hari Sabtu sore tiba. karena ia bisa memperhatikan pemuda panda itu dari beranda apartment-nya. Dan hal itu membuat hidupnya perlahan-lahan hanya berpusat padanya.

***TMCY***

Semua ini berawal dari tiga minggu yang lalu. Sabtu sore itu Kris baru saja pulang kuliah. Butuh sedikit ketenangan, ia langkahkan kakinya menuju beranda dan mencoba menatap matahari terbenam sembari menenangkan pikirannya. Datanglah saat itu, ketika tiba-tiba matanya beralih ke sebuah lapangan basket yang kini penuh oleh para pelajar sekolah menengah, mereka bermain sambil masih memakai seragam saat itu. Dan disanalah Kris melihat sesosok pemuda bertubuh lumayan tinggi yang tiba-tiba saja menarik perhatiannya.

Tanpa sadar Kris meraih telepon genggam disakunya dan mengarahkan benda itu kearah pemuda itu. Ia menekan tombol kamera dan kemudian meng-klik tanda _Zoom_ hingga Kris bisa makin jelas melihat. Dan jantung Kris mendadak berdetak dengan kencang, pikirannya kosong. Lewat layar telepon genggamnya, bisa ia lihat wajah tampan yang telihat begitu manis dengan lingkaran hitam disekitar matanya. Jangan lupakan hidung mancung itu dan bibir tipis yang berbentuk lucu nan mengoda. Oh, Tuhan. Makhluk indah apa ini yang baru saja ia lihat?

Dan disinilah ia disetiap Sabtu sore. Memandangi pemuda panda itu bermain basket, menatapnya yang tengah bercanda dengan teman-temannya dan memperhatikan senyum juga tawa pemuda itu yang mampu memberikan sensasi aneh tapi menyenangkan di tubuhnya. Kris akhirnya tahu bahwa ia sudah jatuh cinta padanya.

Pemuda itu bahkan bisa membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir dengan logis. Tadi siang Kris baru saja memutuskan hubungan dengan pacarnya. Padahal tidak ada sedikit pun masalah, tapi ia dengan tegas mengakhiri hubungan itu. Dan kini ia sadar, itu semua terjadi karena pemuda panda yang kini terpantul dalam bola matanya.

Pemuda yang semakin lama semakin memenuhi pikirannya.

***TMCY***

Malam itu sebenarnya ia menuju beranda karena sinyal telepon genggamnya sedang buruk padahal ia tengah dalam pembicaraan penting. Tapi niat awalnya langsung terlupakan ketika tanpa sengaja ia melihat pemuda panda tercinta tengah berdiri sendirian dilapangan basket. Ini Rabu malam dan apa yang pemuda itu lakukan disana? Sendirian pula. Tanpa banyak bicara, Kris langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, seakan-akan pembicaraan itu tak penting lagi. Dan kemudian ia berlari keluar dari _Apartement_-nya. Terus berlari hingga kini ia berdiri disamping lapangan basket. Demi Tuhan, Kris bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya tengah ia lakukan.

Bisa ia lihat tubuh pemuda yang membelakanginya itu bergetar. Dan ia pun mendengar suara isakan pelan dari sana. Sosok indah itu menangis.

Kris tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mereka tidak saling kenal dan tentu saja ia tidak bisa begitu saja memeluk pemuda itu dan menenangkannya. Hingga tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sebuah bola basket yang berada tak jauh dari kakinya. Kris pun mengambil bola itu dan kemudian memainkannya.

Suara bola yang berbenturan dengan tanah lapangan tentu saja menarik perhatian pemuda yang tengah menangis itu. Mereka berdua pun kini saling bertatapan.

Detik itu juga Kris terpesona oleh sosok indah itu. Meski kini sosok itu memperlihatkan wajah yang terkejut. Wajah yang juga tersipu malu dengan mata dan hidung yang memerah.

"A,,, maaf. Apa aku mengganggu?" Astaga! Pemuda panda itu berbicara pada Kris! Membuat jantung laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu kembali berdetak dengan kencang.

"Tidak," Kris menjawab dengan singkat. "Kau habis menangis?"

Ditanya seperti itu, pemuda itu langsung salah tingkah. Diusapnya wajah yang basah oleh air matanya. "Kelihatan sekali, ya?"

Kris tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu dan malah balik bertanya. "Kenapa menangis?"

Perlahan Kris mendekati pemuda yang masih membisu itu dan sempat hendak menyentuhnya namun terhenti. Ia masih orang asing untuk pemuda itu. Tak seharusnya ia lepas kendali. "Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku." Kris mencoba menormalkan nada suaranya. "Kita tidak saling kenal jadi kau bebas menceritakan apapun padaku. Aku juga tidak akan melakukan apapun dengan ceritamu karena bahkan aku tidak kenal denganmu."

Oh, Tuhan. Apa yang sebenarnya Kris ucapkan barusan? Mendadak ia merasa jadi orang paling bodoh sedunia.

Pemuda itu menatap Kris sejenak kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di tanah lapangan. Melihat itu, Kris ikut duduk disampinya. Ah, jangan tanyakan bagaimana keadaan Kris sekarang. Walaupun diluar Kris mencoba memasang wajah datar, didalam hatinya sudah penuh dengan bunga. Ia terpesona, ia semakin jatuh cinta.

"Sebenarnya aku,,, aku baru saja putus dengan pacarku," pemuda panda itu bersuara. Dan entah kenapa perasaan senang dan sedih tiba-tiba merayap dihati Kris saat mendengar hal itu.

"Kenapa?" Kris terus saja menatap sosok indah yang tengah menunduk itu.

"Dia,,," sebuah isakan kembali terdengar. "Dia selingkuh…"

Dan Kris pun menjadi marah. Orang seperti apa yang berani menduakan makhluk Tuhan paling indah dihadapannya ini?! Tidak punya otak! "Dia pasti perempuan tak tahu diri," ujarnya kemudian.

"Err, sebenarnya mantanku itu laki-laki," pemuda itu berucap dengan ragu.

"Oh?" Kris mencoba menyembunyikan wajah bahagianya. "Tidak usah merasa malu begitu," ia menatap pemuda yang wajahnya makin memerah itu. "Aku sama sepertimu, kok."

Ah ya, tentu saja. Karena Kris jatuh cinta padamu pemuda panda.

Pemuda itu pun kemudian menceritakan semuanya. Kris pun mendengarkan semua itu dengan seksama. Ia juga malah makin terpesona dengan panda satu ini. Bagaimana ia berkata-kata, suaranya, gerak-geriknya dan pancaran dari kedua mata itu. Oh, betapa Kris menyukai semua yang ada padanya. Indah, benar-benar indah.

"Emm, terima kasih sudah mau mendengar keluh kesahku," pemuda itu berdiri, diikuti oleh Kris.

"Tidak masalah buatku."

"Sudah makin malam. Aku pulang dulu, ya?" Pemuda panda itu berjalan menjauhi Kris, tapi tak berapa lama langkahnya terhenti. Ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Kris yang masih terdiam ditempatnya.

"Rasanya aneh kalau tiba-tiba berpisah seperti ini," ia berjalan menghampiri Kris. "Setidaknya aku ingin berkenalan denganmu dulu."

"Huh?"

"Namaku Tao," pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya. "Nama kamu siapa?"

Dengan debaran jantung yang semakin keras, Kris membalas jabat tangan itu. "Panggil aku Kris."

Dan pemuda panda yang ternyata bernama Tao itu pun tersenyum dan kemudian berlari sambil melambaikan tangan pada Kris hingga ia akhirnya semakin jauh dan menghilang ditikungan jalan.

Lalu, disinilah Kris. Berdiri sendirian dilapangan basket itu sembari menyunggingkan senyum tipis diwajah tampannya.

"Tao, ya? Aku pasti mendapatkanmu, _Peach_."

***TMCY***

Semenjak kejadian itu, setiap Rabu malam Kris dan Tao selalu bertemu disana. Bermain basket, saling berbagi cerita bahkan kadang-kadang mereka memutuskan untuk bersepeda malam mengelilingi daerah itu. Walau begitu Kris masih melakukan kebiasannya lamanya. Mengamati Tao di Sabtu Sore.

Hari ini hari Rabu dan malam pun datang. Kris berjalan dengan senang menuju lapangan basket. Namun, ia kaget karena tak menemukan Tao disana. Padahal biasanya pemuda panda itu yang selalu terlebih dulu ada disana. Terlambat, kah?

Kris mencoba tak menghiraukan rasa cemasnya akan ketidak biasaan itu. Ia pun menenangkan pikirannya dengan bermain basket sendiri. Tapi, waktu semakin berlalu dan sosok Tao belum juga nampak.

1 jam, 2 jam, bahkan 3 jam sudah terlewati dan Tao belum datang juga. Sekarang Kris benar-benar sudah terlihat begitu khawatir. Bagaimana kalau pemuda panda itu sudah tidak mau bertemu dengannya lagi? Atau bahkan mungkin saja ada hal buruk yang terjadi padanya? Oh, Tuhan. Semoga apa yang Kris cemaskan tidak terjadi.

Malam sudah semakin larut. Suasana pun sudah semakin sepi dan sunyi. Akhirnya Kris beranjak dari lapangan basket dan kembali ke _Apartment_-nya.

***TMCY***

Sabtu sore pun Kris tidak melihat Tao bermain basket bersama teman-temannya. Tuhan, Kris tentu saja semakin cemas dan khawatir.

Hal ini membuat Kris menjalani hari-harinya dengan tidak semangat. Ia juga semakin tidak fokus dengan kegiatannya. Semakin tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Ia sungguh merindukan Tao, benar-benar merindukannya.

'_Yi Ri San Qiu_. Satu hari, tiga musim gugur.'

Akhirnya Kris bisa memahami peribahasa Cina satu itu. Karena baru beberapa hari ia tidak bertemu Tao, rasanya bertahun-tahun waktu telah berlalu saking ia rindu dengan sosok indah itu.

Hari ini hari Rabu dan Kris berharap ia bisa bertemu dengan Tao lagi.

Sedikit terburu-buru Kris melangkahkan kakinya menuju lapangan basket. Dan ketika sudah sampai ditempat itu, tiba-tiba saja kaki Kris seakan lemas. Meski begitu, ia tetap berlari dengan cepat dan kemudian memeluk sosok pemuda yang tengah berdiri ditengah lapangan. Tao.

"Aku merindukanmu, Tao. Kenapa minggu lalu kau tidak datang? Ada apa denganmu?" Ucap Kris kemudian sembari terus memeluk Tao dan membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher pemuda itu.

"Maafkan aku, Kris ge," dan dengan lembut Tao membalasnya.

Hingga detik-detik telah berlalu dan kedua laki-laki itu pun kini melepaskan pelukan hangat itu.

"Kris ge tahu, kan? Sekolah sudah libur dan tiba-tiba aku sekeluarga harus mengunjungi Kakek dan Nenek. Itu mendadak sebenarnya. Aku ingin bilang ke Kris ge, tapi aku ga tahu harus kasih tahu gimana. Aku ga tahu nomor telepon Kris ge, aku ga tahu Kris ge tinggal dimana. Maaf,,," Tao menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar sembari menunduk. Ia tidak berani menatap Kris, ia takut laki-laki jangkung itu marah padanya.

"Tidak usah minta maaf, Tao. Kamu ga salah, aku saja yang terlalu khawatir," dengan lembut Kris mengusap rambut hitam Tao yang terasa begitu lembut ditangannya.

Kesunyian tiba-tiba datang diantara mereka hingga akhirnya Tao kembali buka suara.

"Kris ge, sebenarnya aku ingin bilang sesuatu," Tao berkata dengan ragu.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Kris tanpa menghentikan belaian tangannya di kepala pemuda panda itu.

"Seharusnya aku sekeluarga baru pulang dari rumah Kakek dan Nenek minggu depan. Tapi, akhirnya aku pulang sendiri hari ini karena ingin ketemu Kris ge. Jadi, dirumah sekarang tidak ada,,, orang," Tao memalingkan wajahnya dan tanpa sengaja menghentikan gerakan tangan Kris dikepalanya.

"Lalu?" Kris membawa kembali wajah Tao untuk berhadapan dengannya.

"Kris ge sudah aku kasih tahu, kan? Kalau aku takut sama hantu. Aku ga mau tinggal dirumah sendiri malam-malam!" Tao mengkrucutkan bibirnya lucu, cemberut.

Oh, betapa Kris ingin sekali mencium bibir merah muda itu.

"Kau ingin aku menemanimu?" Tao mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Aku tidak bisa kerumahmu malam ini," lanjut Kris membuat Tao menampakkan wajah sedih.

"Tapi, kalau kau yang menginap di _Apartement_-ku sih aku tidak keberatan."

Dan Tao pun menerjang tubuh Kris dan memeluknya. "Terima kasih, Kris ge!"

***TMCY***

Sesekali Kris melirik Tao yang kini memakan mie buatannya. Sosok dalam baju yang kebesaran itu terlihat begitu menggoda dimatanya. Baju yang dipakai Tao sekarang milik Kris tentu saja. Ia tidak mau pemuda panda itu tidur dengan baju dan celana ketat yang tadi dipakai olehnya. Membuat tidur tidak nyenyak saja.

"Apa mienya enak?"

"Iya. Enak!" Setelah menjawab, Tao kembali memakan mie itu dengan lahap. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Kris tersenyum bahagia.

Menatap mangkuknya yang kini sudah kosong, Kris beranjak dari duduknya dan menyimpan mangkuk kosong itu bersama tumpukan alat makan kotor yang lain. Ah, ingatkan ia untuk mencuci semua ini besok.

Saat hendak berbalik, tiba-tiba Tao sudah berdiri disampingnya. Dan sesaat wajah mereka berada begitu dekat. Tuhan, kendalikanlah detak jantung Kris yang lepas kendali ini.

"Kris ge, aku udah ngantuk," ucap Tao setelah menyimpan mangkuknya yang kosong.

"Ah? Ya. Ikut aku."

Kris pun berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya sembari diikuti oleh Tao.

"Kasurnya besar!" Dan tiba-tiba saja Tao sudah meloncat jatuh menuju tempat tidur Kris.

Tanpa sadar Kris tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanakan pemuda panda itu.

"Selamat malam, Tao," Kris hendak keluar dari kamarnya ketika sebuah suara mendadak menghentikannya.

"Jangan pergi, Kris ge!" Tao memperlihatkan wajah cemberut pada Kris yang keheranan. "Ini bukan kamar aku dan pastinya ini tempat asing buat aku. Dan tentu saja aku ga tahu apa aja yang ada dikamar ini. Maksud aku, gimana kalau ada hantu? Dan hantu itu nyerang aku terus aku,,," dan kata-kata panjang barusan terhenti saat Kris kini membekap mulut Tao dengan tangannya.

"Oke, aku mengerti. Kau takut tidur sendiri."

Mereka berdua pun kini berbaring di tempat tidur yang sama. Oh tidak Kris, tenangkan jantungmu.

"Ada guling, ga?" Tanya Tao tiba-tiba yang kemudian dijawab dengan gelengan oleh Kris.

"Jadikan saja aku gulingmu," sungguh, Kris mengatakan hal itu dengan niat bercanda. Tapi demi Tuhan, Tao benar-benar memeluknya!

"Waa, gulingnya besar dan hangat, haha," menggoda Kris, Tao semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tao, sesak,,," Kris pura-pura mendorong Tao.

"Diam guling!" Detik berikutnya mereka berdua pun tertawa.

Waktu perlahan berlalu, meski begitu keduanya tidak melepaskan pelukan itu. Dan saat-saat hening itu berubah ketika Tao mulai berbicara.

"Kris ge, aku mohon," Tao menatap Kris dengan pandangan sendu. "Berhenti merhatiin aku dari beranda _Apartment_ Kris ge setiap aku main basket bareng temen-temen." Dan dengan kata-kata itu Kris melepaskan pelukan itu. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekpresi kaget yang kentara.

"Kau,,, tahu?"

Tao mengangguk dengan terus menunjukkan wajah yang terlihat sedih itu. Tuhan, hati Kris benar-benar sakit melihat hal itu.

Kenyataan Tao mengetahui kebiasaannya itu menikamnya. Juga ekpresi Tao yang samar-samar memperlihatkan penolakan meremukkan hatinya. Tidak, Kris tidak mau kehilangan Tao!

"Aku pengen Kris ge berhenti merhatiin Tao diam-diam begitu," Tao menunjukkan ekpresi sedihnya. Namun, tiba-tiba pemuda panda itu tersenyum. "Soalnya kalau Kris ge pengen lihat Tao, Kris ge tinggal bilang dan Tao bakal ada disamping gege."

Belum sempat Kris mencerna kata-kata Tao, pemuda panda itu tiba-tiba saja mengecup pipi Kris.

"Wo ai ni, Kris ge."

Dan Kris yang sudah memahami semuanya langsung saja memeluk Tao lagi.

"Wo ai ni, Tao. Wo ai ni. Ai ni zheme duo."

Satu kecupan manis pun hadir diantara bibir mereka berdua. Meski sebentar, tapi terasa begitu lembut dan berarti.

"Padahal kelihatan jelas Kris ge suka sama Tao. Tapi, kenapa ga nembak-nembak Tao, sih?" Tao menunjukkan wajah cemberutnya yang manis, lagi.

"Kau itu terlalu indah, Tao. Dan gege takut Tao terlalu indah untuk gege raih."

"Aneh!"

Tersenyum, Kris semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Terima kasih Tao. Karena membalas perasaan ini."

Tao balas memeluk Kris sebagai jawabannya. Dan dengan diiringi kata-kata cinta dari mulut Kris, ia pun terlelap.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tao. Sekarang dan selamanya. Selamat tidur, sayang."

Dan dengan kecupan di kening Tao, Kris menyusul pemuda panda itu terlelap dalam damainya malam.

THE END

Tadi pagi baru aja kepikiran idenya dan akhirnya selesei juga malem ini.

Oneshot Taoris bikinan aku yang pertama! Gimana? So sweet enggak? Atau aneh, kah? XD

Pembaca tercinta, minta Review nya dong… XD


End file.
